Pain(t) Pt1 Mephistopheles X Reader
by octoberoldie
Summary: You start out as a mere kind secretary in Hell (Welcome to Hell / W2H) in Mephistopheles' office, until your dull life in Hell with your friends turned around when She came into the picture and started visiting. How will Mephi's jealousy and her flirtatious nature end in this story? Well, it's rather obvious, truly. The answer is: not well. That's why you're here.


Throughout your time in Hell, everything has been surprisingly pleasant; everyone knows you as the nicest girl around. Constantly playing music on the intercom in Mephistopheles' office when he's away, comforting people whenever they're lonely and miss their other friends/lovers/family that went to heaven, and always brightening up Mephistopheles' mood even brighter than usual (and saving him from disaster and destruction innumerable times, which comes with the job).

But, you see, when you first came to Hell it was all unknown and new to you then. The first thing that happened to you was an offer to be the Overlord of Hell's personal "caretaker". So, you were almost entirely cut off from making any other relationships other than that of with Mephistopheles. But Mephi was a kind boss and as soon as you and he had the "talk" about your past (which is, the _entire_ talk, not just "how did you get here?"), he soon figured out you were perfectly capable of handling yourself amongst these heathens of Hell. Not many people were very rude or anything, just somewhat desperate to get to know you better (being Mephi's "secretary" came with this advantage called "respect"). That is, until you met Tom. Tom was your first true "friend" since you came to Hell, that isn't just befriending you to get on Mephi's good side or that isn't Mephi.

He was generally a surprisingly good person, who thought himself to be regular and just as normal as any other "human" might be on Earth. He was modest and polite, and almost got to know you too well immediately.

Although you were the caretaker or Mephi, Tom was your caretaker or sorts. He stopped you from doing stupid stuff, which is what you do as a caretaker (at least, in Hell, you do). And although you were surprisingly wise, you were also incredibly stupid on certain subjects whereas wanting to leave Hell all-of-a-sudden, and Tom has to knock some since into you (for Mephi's and all of Hell's sake, at least. Sock would ruin this place if he were Mephi's new caretaker).

So, hollowly, you followed the certain, day-by-day instructions that rarely change. Sock (practically yours and Mephi's own child) would always come in with a new person every three weeks, stay with Jon (who was the new lunch lady for the few that actually wanted to eat after death) for a week or two, and go off on another mission. Tom was almost always on Earth, Mephi was always doing the same paperwork over-and-over because he'd done it wrong at first...

That is, until She came along. Providence visited with a fallen angel named Jojo and her "person" (whom she was guardian angel of), Lil, and they suddenly ruined Hell. They would come exactly once a week and making Mephi's life, well... Not to be too punny, but a literal living Hell. And surely, not an organized one, I would most definitely assume.

Providence would always flirt with you, which surprisingly made Mephi jealous (you never thought he'd get jealous over _anything_ ,ever, so it was, to say the least, surprising to see him go from chill car-salesman type of boss to jealous/childish boss that tries to impress you).

But throughout the time of Jon and Lil becoming great friends through similarity; Jojo and Sock soon became mortal, arch, and sworn enemies all at once. Mephi and Provi always had small, mediocre fights over their past relationship, and soon enough the only one left not fighting was you, all on your own in the Underworld without a fight to spare.

But tonight, it would be different. You would change tonight no matter what it took, and you swore on your God-forbidden _soul_ that there would be _no fighting_ the whole night.

Tonight will be Arts and Crafts night, and no one can stop you, not even Mephi.


End file.
